<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ellas by MissLefroy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926875">Ellas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy'>MissLefroy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friends (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Female Protagonist, Friendship, Gen, Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:47:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque ellas son únicas. Y diferentes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Princesa Consuela Banana Hammock [Phoebe Buffay]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se ha quedado en blanco. Tiene que regresar con el nuevo nombre, pero no sabe cuál.</p><p>Piensa.</p><p>Es algo que debe pensar bien porque así le dirán el resto de su vida.</p><p>Se sienta en un bar que frente al Registro Civil y pide un café. Se siente extraña por no estar en el Central Perk, pero no es como si fuese la primera vez que lo hace.</p><p>Una mujer pasa por su lado hablando con otra mujer.</p><p>—Pues mira, Princesa Consuela —dice con cierto tono de retintín— ha tomado la decisión de limpiar los cuartos de baño una vez al día. Dos, si no lo hacemos bien.</p><p>Las dos mujeres se marchan como si nada.</p><p>Princesa consuela, piensa, me gusta.</p><p>Lo anota en la hoja, pero de repente, pasa una chica hablando con su teléfono móvil:</p><p>—Buenos días, señor Banana Hammock…</p><p>Ve a la joven alejarse, y sonríe porque ya tiene su nombre perfecto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Atropello [Susan Bunch]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Es la décima toma que hacen porque el actor principal es un incompetente y no es capaz de memorizar dos palabras seguidas.</p><p>Resopla, porque encima en los descansos no para de flirtear con ella, como si no tuviera otra cosa mejor que hacer.</p><p>Se nota que es un enchufado, porque alguien como él, en otras circunstancias, no conseguiría un solo papel.</p><p>Le frustra saber que podría haber sido la chica que ella propuso la protagonista de este anuncio, pero ignoraron su propuesta.</p><p>Sale más tarde de trabajar por culpa de ese idiota.</p><p>Menos mal que en nada estará en casa comiéndose un bol de cereales, como cada noche.</p><p>Cuando arranca el coche casi atropella a una mujer que estaba cruzando el semáforo sin mirar.</p><p>—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta cuando sale del coche.</p><p>—Sí, no es nada —contesta sin darle más importancia.</p><p>—De acuerdo, ¿cómo te llamas?</p><p>La mujer le sonríe antes de contestar:</p><p>—Carol Geller.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Decisión importantes [Erica]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ya es la hora. Entra a la consulta. Se tumba en la camilla y se acomoda. Acaricia su vientre, pensando en su futuro.</p><p>—¿Estás cómoda, Erica? —le pregunta la obstetra.</p><p>—Mucho. Si me dais una manta, me echo una siesta ahora mismo.</p><p>La doctora se ríe por la broma, pero Erica no ha contado ningún chiste, pero se ríe por no parecer tonta.</p><p>La obstetra le echa un potingue muy frío y le pasa lo que parece una especie de micrófono. ¿Será para que el bebé cante?</p><p>Se ríe ante su ocurrencia, pero deja de hacerlo cuando la médica le mira extraño.</p><p>—Oh, vaya… —dice de repente.</p><p>—¿Qué ocurre?</p><p>—Estoy escuchando dos latidos…</p><p>—Pues eso es maravilloso, ¿no?</p><p>—Me alegro de que se lo tome bien. ¿Sabe ya lo que va a hacer?</p><p>Aún no lo tenía muy claro, pero lo más seguro era que lo diese en adopción.</p><p>—Sí. Ya sé lo que haré.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Vergüenza [Monica Geller]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entra en el gimnasio al que se acaba de apuntar. Una chica muy simpática y delgada la atiende con una sonrisa exagerada.</p><p>—Hola, soy Patricia, ¿eres nueva?</p><p>Monica se pone nerviosa y sale corriendo. No, no se atreve a que alguien como ella le diga lo que tiene que hacer.</p><p>
  <em>No, Monica, debes hacerlo. Debes hacerlo por ti. Debes hacerlo porque tienes que vengarte de ese idiota de Chandler. </em>
</p><p>Toma aire y vuelve a entrar. Esta vez, la chica la mira extrañada, porque no sabe qué le ha pasado, pero igual la recibe con la misma sonrisa que antes.</p><p>—Soy nueva y estoy muy nerviosa porque es la primera vez que vengo a un sitio de estos.</p><p>—No te preocupes, a todas nos pasa la primera vez.</p><p>—¿En serio?</p><p>—Sí, yo vomité en la puerta mi primer día.</p><p>—De momento no me ha pasado. —Se echa a reír—. Soy Monica, por cierto.</p><p>—Bienvenida, Monica.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Decordora de interiores [Amy Greene]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Está en el sofá recostada, mirando una de sus revistas favoritas, viendo cómo una de las actrices más cotizadas de Hollywood ha engordado quince kilos. O eso dice la revista, porque las fotos dicen veinte.</p><p>No cree que la cámara te aumente siete kilos más de los que tienes.</p><p>No le extraña. Ha visto fotos de esa actriz en esos restaurantes del mal. Luego irá por ahí lloriqueando porque no puede perder peso.</p><p>Bufa, pero se ríe.</p><p>Suena el teléfono.</p><p>—Roberta —dice a la sirvienta, que lo coge refunfuñando.</p><p>—Su padre —le dice, pasándole el auricular.</p><p>Lo coge con entusiasmo.</p><p>—¡Papi!</p><p>—Amy, cariño, ¿estás ocupada?</p><p>Amy lanza a lo lejos la revista que estaba hojeando por ahí y asiente.</p><p>—No, ¿por?</p><p>—Estoy pensando en reformar mi despacho y quería algunos consejos.</p><p>Amy da un respingo.</p><p>—No, papi, tú déjame eso en mis manos. No te arrepentirás.</p><p>Esta es su oportunidad de demostrar lo que vale.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. El barco [Jill Greene]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Jill…</p><p>—¿Sí, papi bonito? —Jill le dedica la sonrisa más amplia que puede, pero su padre sigue con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>—¿Explícame los veinticinco mil dólares en un barco?</p><p>Se pone nerviosa, pero sabe cómo manipularlo.</p><p>—Oh, papi, fue por una buena causa, lo juro.</p><p>—Prueba a ver —Se cruza de brazos.</p><p>—¿Recuerdas a Mark?</p><p>—¿El guaperas con cerebro de grillo?</p><p>—¡Ese! Pues verás, el otro día se le murió su hámster —hace un puchero—, así que le pregunté qué podía hacer por él para animarlo y me dijo que con un barco sería suficiente.</p><p>—¿Sus tres neuronas te piden un barco y tú se lo das?</p><p>Jill sonríe nerviosa.</p><p>—Ve con Rachel.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres decir?</p><p>—Aprende algo de ella, que es la única de mis hijas de quien me siento orgulloso.</p><p>Jill se siente fatal. Lo único que puede hacer es presentarse en casa de su hermana, a ver si la puede ayudar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Novia a la fuga [Rachel Greene]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se mira al espejo y se ve radiante con el vestido. Su madre la ha dejado sola un momento para decirle a las damas de honor que se preparen.</p><p>Piensa en todo lo que va a tener junto a Barry, pero de repente no lo tiene tan claro.</p><p>¿Y si no es lo suficientemente buena? O peor, ¿y si no es el hombre de su vida?</p><p>Intenta quitarse esos pensamientos de la mente, pero no puede.</p><p>Escucha voces en el pasillo. Y en medio de esta crisis no quiere ver a nadie.</p><p>Necesita un poco de aire.</p><p>Cierra la puerta de la habitación con pestillo y abre la ventana.</p><p>De pronto, se le ocurre una idea absurda.</p><p>¿Y si sale por allí?</p><p>No está muy alto y el coche nupcial tiene las llaves puestas.</p><p>Sí, hazlo, se dice una y otra vez.</p><p>Sin saber cómo, arranca el coche, en busca de una vida mucho mejor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Amor propio [Janice Litman ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le ha perdonado infinitas veces y siempre vuelve con él. No sabe por qué, pero no puede evitarlo.</p><p>Siempre se dice, una y otra vez, que será la última, pero cuando escucha su voz, le tiemblan las piernas y el cuerpo entero. Y se ve incapaz de negarse cuando le pide otra oportunidad.</p><p>Pero no. Esta vez sí que no.</p><p>Ha conocido a alguien interesante. Es un empresario que sabe lo que quiere y no es un inmaduro como él.</p><p>Sus amigas y su hermana le dicen que se lance, que se olvide de Chandler, pero debe reconocer que es difícil.</p><p>Se prepara para pedirle una cita, aunque nunca lo haya hecho antes.</p><p>Pero se lo merece. Se merece ser feliz lejos de ese idiota que no la valora como debería.</p><p>Descuelga el teléfono y llama al chico.</p><p>—Es curioso —le dice nada más descolgar—, iba a llamarte justo ahora.</p><p>—Debe ser el destino.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. La mejor noticia [Carol Willick]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ha dado positivo. Aún no se lo cree, pero así es.</p><p>—¿Estás segura —le pregunta Susan, emocionada.</p><p>—Sí —asiente; está un poco en shock porque aún no se cree que lo haya conseguido.</p><p>Se siente un tanto mal porque lo tenía planeado. Sabía que Ross no estaría de acuerdo con lo que pensaba hacer, pero era algo que planearon. Ambas querían ser madres y ella lo tenía fácil al estar aún casada con él.</p><p>Además, ahora está el hecho de que debe darle la peor de las noticias. Susan lleva un mes explicándole cómo debe hacerlo. Lo han ensayado unas cuantas veces y ha llegado el momento de hablar con él.</p><p>Se despide de Susan con un beso.</p><p>—Mucha suerte, mi amor —le desea con una tierna sonrisa en los labios.</p><p>Esa sonrisa es lo único que le motiva a seguir adelante con este plan.</p><p>Debe hacerlo por las dos. Porque ambas merecen ser felices.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>